


Covered with scars I did nothing to earn....

by flickawhip



Series: Vince the Dangerous AU [1]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/F, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-26
Updated: 2018-07-26
Packaged: 2019-06-16 19:31:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15444234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: A late night attack leaves Mickie wounded and Fliss angry...





	Covered with scars I did nothing to earn....

The scream echoes in the night and, before anyone else can move, Fliss moves, racing towards the room, pushing through people who have gathered, hating the fear fluttering in her chest. It had sounded final. She hadn’t bothered dressing, her shorts and sports bra barely covering her, blonde hair tangled and messy, hazel eyes wide and fearful. 

“SheWolf...”

“No... No...”

Fliss pulls away from Stephanie, pushing into the room, staring at the mess, her breath catching at the sight of the woman on the bed, bandaged and sobbing, curled into herself, hating herself for believing she had lost her for even a moment. 

“What happened?”

“The usual.”

Fliss growls then, softly, moving to scoop the woman into her arms, carrying her from the room, her voice low and firm as she passes Stephanie. 

“He needs to be banned from Raw.”

“He’s my....”

“No. He hurt her. Twice. She did nothing to deserve this.”

Fliss continued on her way, locking herself in and curling around the other woman, stroking the soft honey-coloured hair from her eyes, hating the flinch. 

“I’m not going anywhere.”


End file.
